


You're Still Working Off the Slap—The Making Sophie an Omelet Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Sophie get close.  Taking place during The Inside Job, season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still Working Off the Slap—The Making Sophie an Omelet Job

Taking place during The Inside Job, season three--What would have happened if Archie had called a few minutes after the conversation in the kitchen?

You're Still Working Off the Slap—The Making Sophie an Omelet Job

“You know, technically, these are our offices.” Well, since Hardison had taken over and remodeled while Nate was gone on his little adventure in prison life. Sophie was so glad to have him back amongst them.

“Well, you know, I sleep upstairs. What am I supposed to do, cook on a hotplate?” Nate offered her a bite of food. “Try this. Yeah.” Sophie felt pleased with what he did. “Oh, yeah.”

Eliot wasn’t the only cook around now. She couldn’t cook for anything in the world. Parker seemed to like cereal and chocolate a bit too much.

“Mmm.” The omelet was good, maybe even better than Eliot could make.

“Prison kitchen, six months.” Need he remind her about that again. Six months of her thinking about him.

“I should've had you cook me breakfast a long time ago.” Luckily for her, it did not fly over his head, this time. To wake up with him could happen, if he would just get his head out of his ass for a few minutes and acknowledge the elephant in the room.

“Are we ever gonna talk about that kiss?” And there it is, she thought. He initiated that kiss. That’s why she wanted him to start the conversation. She was patient, so she waited for him, in more ways than one.  
  
“Kiss?” It was a kiss of hello, goodbye and desperation all rolled into one. She wouldn’t see him much or even touch him for six months after. If she had known what he had planned, she would have made it last longer, Sterling be damned.

“Yeah.” It must have fueled a lot of fantasies while he was locked up, she thought. The look of sheer bliss crossed his face when he thought about the kiss. Not that she was complaining. It fueled many a late night for her too.

“Oh. I don't remember a kiss. I remember a slap. You're still working off the slap.” Knowing that she’d be angry with him, he went in for the kiss first since he never would have gotten that far with the slap first.

The world melted away as she came closer to him, doing exactly what he wanted her to do. He couldn’t move any closer because of the handcuffs. There was no touching except for their lips, but that was enough. Sophie didn’t care that Sterling was mere feet from them. An army of FBI agents were making their way to arrest them all, but Sophie didn’t care. All she cared about was the way Nate’s lips moved against hers. She didn’t even breathe until pushing back from him.

“You call me. You tell me you need me, so you can do this?”

She wanted to finish what Nate started with that kiss, but she knew in the end that she couldn’t. His stubbornness at having to save them would doom him to prison. The slap was meant to remind him that she was angry at his choices. So yes, he was still working off the slap because when he did figure out what he did, he’d finally realize what that kiss had meant, to the both of them.

As he put the fork down on the counter, he moved in closer to Sophie, making her shiver as he did.

“Any time you want to re-enact that kiss.”

“I’ll bet, Nate.”

“Just don’t make it hurt so much the next time. Getting shot, not so much fun.”

Nate’s phone rang. He picked it up, leaning close to Sophie. She could feel his breath, feel how hot his skin was just by being close.

“This had better be good.”

Moment ruined by a Parker emergency.

\--much of the dialogue was taken from the episode


End file.
